<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep In The Black Is The Place I Call Home by BisexualNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629844">Deep In The Black Is The Place I Call Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd'>BisexualNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Birthday, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Tim Drake, I know I said there's angst but it's just a bit, Jason Todd's Birthday - 2020, Jason Todd-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason underestimates a case, gets captured for a few days, breaks out and tries to find a place to sleep.<br/>He has no idea where he's going but he's sure he will get the rest he deserves.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bruce is thinking about his missing son on his birthday - 16th August.<br/>He's surprised to find something, or someone in the darkness of the manor after that.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Happy birthday to our favourite angsty boy, Jason Todd!!!<br/>~16/8/2020~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown &amp; Tim Drake, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep In The Black Is The Place I Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyliz/gifts">Ashleyliz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! I'm back with a small fic for Jason's birthday! Done with my finals and everything too! Can't believe I've graduated from high school 😱</p><p>So here's the fic. I haven't written anything in a while so it might be a bit off. Also, trying something more light-hearted in here. Keep in mind that in this fic, I have them all friendly and on good terms with each other. So you won't find much of the usual "Jason's angst" in here 😄</p><p>And I decided to gift this to my friend Ashley for all the support she has given me from day 1, and for her favourite is Jason. Thanks babe for putting up with me 😘</p><p>Enjoy the fic ❤️</p><p>Title is from Gravity by Hollywood Undead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Hood kicks the last thug in the head. Admittedly, it is a rather sloppy kick, but it's done its work. The thug sprawls out on the dirty floor of the warehouse and he stops moving to breathe.</p><p><br/>
Man, he hates today!</p><p><br/>
And the day before today. And the day before that too.</p><p><br/>
Jason found the place where the traffickers would be in three days ago. He did his research, checked his ammo, and prepared everything he thought he would need. He went out as Red Hood a few hours later and ended up spending some time outside the warehouse to make sure he'd got the location right.</p><p><br/>
He did not, did not expect these traffickers to be gun dealers too. He felt like he had been getting sloppier and sloppier lately, and that had led him straight to being outnumbered and tied up for at least a good whole day.</p><p><br/>
Jason blinks as he hears the sirens getting louder and louder. He should probably get out of here. So he quickly retrieves some of his gears on the table nearby and grapples his way out of the warehouse.</p><p><br/>
He lands on a roof a few moments later and has to stop due to the black dots swimming in his line of vision. He hasn't eaten in a long time and getting hit in the head doesn't really help.</p><p><br/>
Jason stumbles and bends down, putting his hands on his knees to breathe. </p><p><br/>
<em>What day is today...?</em>
</p><p><br/>
He honestly doesn't even know how long he was held at that warehouse.</p><p><br/>
Gathering his strength, Jason shoots a grapple line and lets his instinct lead him to his destination, which, hopefully, is one of his safehouses.</p><p><br/>
As his feet touch the ground after a while swinging through the city, Jason almost falls on his butt. He winces, leaning on the wall of the building behind him, hugging himself with his arms.</p><p><br/>
<em>Fuckers...</em>
</p><p><br/>
He feels like he should have left a note behind for someone before deciding to go hunting down the traffickers... Nope! He doesn't need them to hover over him more than they have already.</p><p><br/>
More black dots start to dance in his vision. A bed and a blanket sound like heaven now. Even if the bed is as hard as a rock and the blanket is as shitty as his life.</p><p><br/>
Jason pushes himself up straight and starts to make a beeline to nowhere. He think his feet will somehow carry him to the right place. He's too tired to think of anything or anywhere at this point.</p><p><br/>
The shadows of Gotham embrace him as his figure becomes one with the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes, or fifteen years later, Jason find himself climbing through a window with moonlight being the only thing that is helping he see. He doesn't have a clue about where he is, but his heart and instinct keep telling him that this is where he needs to be at.</p><p><br/>
Somewhere in the back of his mind, the sensible part of his brain, which isn't much, screams at him to leave the place. But since he hardly ever listens to the sensible part, he shrugs it off. Sleep and rest come first.</p><p><br/>
Besides, it will be hilarious as fuck if he's breaking into some rich asshole's house, and tomorrow, when they find him, they're gonna shit themselves at the sight of Red Hood sleeping in one of their rooms.</p><p><br/>
The mental image makes him chuckle, and as the consequence, he almost falls of the wall where he was climbing up. Everywhere is so fucking dark he doesn't really know where to grab onto. </p><p><br/>
But still, he manages to make it into the room. Jason kicks his shoes off his feet, puts his helmet on the floor next to the bed, gets out of his jacket and lets himself fall face first into the soft mattress, his guns still in their places.</p><p><br/>
The young man breathes in deeply in contentment and before he knows it, his consciousness drifts away. The only sound in the room now is the heavy breathing coming from the figure on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>That night, Jason dreams. The dream itself is vague, to say at least, but he can still remember the warm feeling of something wrapping around him. Not suffocating but safe. And a sound of a laugh that resembles a wind chime on a windy day.</p><p><br/>
And he remembers missing something. Something important.</p><p><br/>
Something he should remember.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Bruce gets back from patrol a little bit later than usual. The tired man changes into comfortable clothes before glancing at the red ink on the calendar by the Batcomputer.</p><p><br/>
16th August.</p><p><br/>
His chest aches with the knowledge of knowing what day is today.</p><p><br/>
He hasn't heard from Jason for a few days now, and everyone has been out searching for him as he never answered their calls and texts. His son always has a great timing. Disappeared just a few days before today.</p><p><br/>
Bruce sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes accidentally meet Alfred's from across the room and the older man sends him a look telling him to go and rest.</p><p><br/>
As much as he wants to stay up and search for Jason, he can't just outstubborn Alfred. He's sure the butler can always find a way to knock him out so he can get some sleep.</p><p><br/>
"Fine, fine. I'm going to bed now. Thank you, Alfred." He takes the cup of tea from the older man's hand and heads upstairs.</p><p><br/>
The whole house is silent, surrounded by the seemingly endless darkness, saved for the sound the ticking clock and the creaking of the floorboards beneath his feet. He soaks up the silence of the house and takes a deep breath.</p><p><br/>
Bruce wonders where's his son now. Hopefully somewhere safe at least.</p><p><br/>
The man passes a few rooms on his way back to his own. A soft groan, and the snoring following it startle him.</p><p><br/>
He's pretty sure it's one of the current empty guest rooms.</p><p><br/>
Bruce places his hand on the door handle, anxiety fluttering in his stomach like butterflies. His eyebrows furrow and he opens the door as gently as possible. No need to startle whatever, or whoever inside.</p><p><br/>
The door is pushed open and the dim light from the hallway follows the man inside, chasing away the ghostlike shadows of the room. There, sprawling out on the bed, is a figure wrapped up in the comfort of the darkness, almost disappears in the bundle of blanket and pillows.</p><p><br/>
A shiny object by the bed catches his eyes. A red helmet. Bruce steps closer, slowly but steadily.</p><p><br/>
He breathes out a sigh of relief as he sees the figure is indeed his missing son. Well, not so missing anymore. The younger man is lying on top of the blanket with most his gears still in their places.</p><p><br/>
Jason can deal with them when he wakes up. Bruce might disrupt his son's rest if he tries to remove the weapons.</p><p><br/>
So he just pulls out another blanket from the wardrobe and covers Jason from neck to toes. He leaves shortly after that.</p><p><br/>
Bruce finds Alfred heading to his own room.</p><p><br/>
"I've found Jason."</p><p><br/>
"You have, Master Bruce?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes. He's sleeping in one of the guest rooms. It's his birthday today, Alfred."</p><p><br/>
"Indeed. Have you got anything planned in your mind?"</p><p><br/>
"If you can help me tell the kids to keep quiet in the morning, it'll be great. Then we can prepare a party for Jason."</p><p><br/>
"That sounds lovely, Master Bruce. However, I would rather you went to your room to get some rest than standing here until sunrise."</p><p><br/>
Bruce chuckles. Of course Alfred would tell him to go to bed.</p><p><br/>
"I will get some sleep. You should do that too, Alfred."</p><p><br/>
"Goodnight, Master Bruce."</p><p><br/>
"Goodnight, Alfred." Then he heads to his room, this time without stopping anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Jason wakes up to his body aching all over. The man quickly scans the room to figure out where he is. Sensible-and-fully-conscious!Jason never trusts Tired-and-injured!Jason. One time, after an encounter with Black Mask's men, he somehow managed to crawl to his bathtub and fell asleep in there, hugging a shampoo bottle.</p><p><br/>
The room looks familiar. Ah shit! He's at the manor then. This is how the guest rooms in the manor should look like.</p><p><br/>
He'd better get the fuck out of here then.</p><p><br/>
As Jason stands up, his eyes find the clock, which reads 10:54.</p><p><br/>
Does anyone even know he is here?</p><p><br/>
A bang echoes from somewhere in the large house and Jason almost jumps to the ceiling. Might be one of Tim's new inventions. The boy has taken up experimenting in his room after he got banned from doing experiments the Batcave.  No more explosive Batarang for him.</p><p><br/>
A loud clattering noise rings through the manor and then Jason can hear a bratty voice shouting something. He sighs.</p><p><br/>
He should leave. But the noises now have his attention and he can't stop glancing at the door. Maybe he can catch a glimpse of whatever is happening down there before leaving.</p><p><br/>
Jason drops the helmet on the bed and makes his way to the door. Just as he's about to grab the door handle, it flies open and hits him square in the face.</p><p><br/>
"JASON!" As he stumbles back and moves his hand to cradle his face, Dick fucking Grayson practically launches himself into the room like a fucking cannonball. "WAKE UP DUDE! WE'RE...eh...? Jason?"</p><p><br/>
"Fucking hell Dickhead!" Jason, still cradling his face, steps out from behind the door. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"</p><p><br/>
"Jay! Hey, I thought you were still sleeping!" The shameless man jumps over to Jason and wraps his longs arms around him, blocking his escape.</p><p><br/>
"Get the fuck off me!"</p><p><br/>
"We were so worried. Can you believe it? I think I broke at least five guys' arms trying to find you."</p><p><br/>
Jason blinks.</p><p><br/>
<em>Okay? What the hell...?</em>
</p><p><br/>
"You did what?"</p><p><br/>
"Oh come on! They weren't telling me anything. Then I guess I got angry?" Dick laughs nervously, loosening his grip on Jason.</p><p><br/>
"Wow! Impressive!" He lets sarcasm drip into every syllable.</p><p><br/>
"Anyway!" Dick lets go of him completely and picks up something on the bed. Jason didn't notice it. "Go change. Then come downstairs."</p><p><br/>
The younger one frowns but accepts the bundle of clothes anyway. He guesses he doesn't really have a way out of this now.</p><p><br/>
He showers quickly, brushes his teeth and shaves. The first thing he sees when he steps out of the bathroom is Dick's blinding smile. This is still too early for this shit.</p><p><br/>
"Let's go downstairs." His older brother grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the room, towards the staircase.</p><p><br/>
"What the hell are you on today?" Jason asks. Dick being a bit hyperactive is usual, but this is more than just being hyperactive. "Did you accidentally burn a warehouse containing weed and now you're high?"</p><p><br/>
"Really?! That was one time!"</p><p><br/>
Jason rolls his eyes. And almost stumbles and falls as they fly down the staircase.</p><p><br/>
They've reached the last stair and Dick stops short, which results in Jason slamming his face into Dick's shoulder.</p><p><br/>
He has a really bad feeling now. Like, his face will probably will be hit by something once more.</p><p><br/>
The older man turns around and smooths his hair in a few brushes. Jason tries to slap his hands away.</p><p><br/>
"Hmm, good enough. C'mon." And Dick pushes him into the living room.</p><p><br/>
He wonders what he has done to deserve this fate. All those dead bodies to be pushed around by Dick Grayson?!</p><p><br/>
Confetti explodes in his face and Jason unconsciously takes a step back. He blinks quickly at the colourful pieces of paper.</p><p><br/>
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY!!!" The loud volumn of the voices booms across the room.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell...</em>
</p><p><br/>
The confetti falls to the floor to reveals a clear sight of the whole Batclan standing around a table with a huge cake and other sweets on it.</p><p><br/>
And there are decorations on the walls too. He's still feeling confused. Is it 16th already? He thought today was somewhere around 14th-15th. </p><p><br/>
"Why are you standing here?" Dick appears a bit behind him. "It's your birthday dude."</p><p><br/>
And his brother, again, pushes him to the center of the room and people soon surround him. They greet Jason properly this time, and when Cass holds out a birthday hat, he has no choice but lower himself for her to put the hat on his head. His sister then smiles with satisfaction.</p><p><br/>
"Thanks sis." He smiles back at her, which earns him a tight hug.</p><p><br/>
People start to clear out of his way and he can see Bruce approaching. Oh no, not again. He fucking hates Bruce's lecture...</p><p><br/>
"Happy birthday, Jaylad."</p><p><br/>
<em>Huh?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Okay?</em>
</p><p><br/>
"Uhh, thanks?"</p><p><br/>
"And I'm happy that you're safe. We've been looking for you."</p><p><br/>
"I...uh...I'm sorry? I just thought, well, it was an easy case."</p><p><br/>
Bruce breathes out and clasps him on the shoulder.</p><p><br/>
"Let's talk about it later. It's your birthday. I don't think this is a discussion we should have here."</p><p><br/>
"Eh, yea. Okay."</p><p><br/>
Stephanie's voice reaches his ears.</p><p><br/>
"Tim! Don't you dare! If that explodes the cake, I swear I will search every corner of this house until I can find all the coffee and and burn it!"</p><p><br/>
"Come on! It's just a small firework!"</p><p><br/>
"It's still a firework!"</p><p><br/>
"I created it to be used indoor!"</p><p><br/>
"I said <em>no Timothy!</em>"</p><p><br/>
<em>"Yes Timothy!"</em>
</p><p><br/>
Bruce sighs, face visible with the frown of pain of a thousand men.</p><p><br/>
"I'd better go stop your brother from burning down the house. Enjoy your party, okay?"</p><p><br/>
"Okay. And, uh thanks B."</p><p><br/>
Bruce nods and moves to take the firework from Tim's hands. The boy puts up a fight but soon gives up as Stephanie drags him to a corner.</p><p><br/>
A mop of black hair appears along with a scowling face.</p><p><br/>
<em>Ah fuck, it's the Demon Brat.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"Happy birthday, Todd. And for today, and only today, I will tolerate your presence."</p><p><br/>
"Oh really? Aww thank you, brat!" He grins from ear to ear.</p><p><br/>
"You still disgust me, Todd." The boy glares at him before dashing away.</p><p><br/>
His birthday party ends with Dick pointing him to the mountain of presents by the fireplace. Oh, and hugs from several people too. </p><p><br/>
Late at night, Jason all but collapses onto his bed, in his own bedroom. He doesn't use this room much, but it's still his. </p><p><br/>
Someone is knocking on his door.</p><p><br/>
"Come in." He calls. Tim pokes his head in.</p><p><br/>
"Hi." The boy says with a lopsided grin. His hands are holding something.</p><p><br/>
"Hey Timmers. What do you have there?"</p><p><br/>
"Just, I've been experimenting. And I want to give you this. Didn't really want to put these in a gift box. Alfred would have my head."</p><p><br/>
Jason gives Tim a look of confusion before receiving the box. It's heavier than he's thought.</p><p><br/>
"Are these Batarang?" They are red though, but definitely Batarangs.</p><p><br/>
"Nope! These are the explosive Batarangs!" Tim's smile widens. How much coffee has he had today?</p><p><br/>
"You've been making these for me?" He raises an eyebrow at his brother.</p><p><br/>
"Well, yeah. I know how much you like to explode things so, I just thought they would be nice."</p><p><br/>
"These are nice, really. Thank you, Timbers."</p><p><br/>
"Y...yeah, no problem. Happy birthday, Jase. Good night."</p><p><br/>
"Good night, Timbo." Then his brother disappears behind the close door.</p><p><br/>
Jason puts the box on the nightstand before flopping down on the soft mattress. He looks at his phone. 11:58pm. 16th August.</p><p><br/>
He glances at the presents stacking against the wall. Then at the box on his nightstand.</p><p><br/>
He didn't expect this. He didn't remember that today has been his birthday. He didn't even know how the fuck his instinct mamaged to lead him here. And yet, here he is, enjoying the pleasant post-birthday party feeling. It's like, something has been lifted from his chest, though not much, and now he can breathe a little easier.</p><p><br/>
He looks at his phone again. 00:01am. 17th August.</p><p><br/>
Jason chuckles and plugs the charger in. He then turns off the lamp and rolls over, tugging the warm blanket over his head. He soon falls asleep to the comforting silence of the night.</p><p><br/>
It's good to be home. And even better, be home for your birthday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo, my writing has been a bit sloppy <em>(sorry Jay)</em>. I hope it's not too bad though. I'm still anxious while waiting for my finals result to arrive 😫</p><p>Anyway, Jason deserves the best, and while this is not my best writing, I do hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me kudos/comments or bookmark this if you did. Thanks all 😊</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON!!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>I'm always available on Tumblr. You can find me at <a href="https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/">@bisexualnerd</a>. It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃<br/>See ya all later ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>